


Knowing

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Richie and Jon Think They're Being Inconspicuous.Dave, Tico And Alec Beg To Disagree.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Knowing

"They _really_ think that we don't notice?" Tico sounds exasperated. He sounds concerned. He sounds like He's considering The sanity of every single one of The Men that he has the absolute _honor_ of calling His 'Bandmates'. 

"I guess not." Dave replies. He leans against Alec, gets shoved off, and returns the favor before turning back to Tico, "It's adorable, isn't it?" He looks so proud when He says it, like He was the one to bring them together. ..which he was. But still.

Alec grins. "When should we tell them that we-ah-know their little secret?" 

They watch as Richie "discreetly" leans toward Jon and gives Him a little peck on The Cheek. 

And Then on The Mouth. 

"Later." Tico says. He grabs Dave by The Arm and motions for Alec to join Him, "Lets let Them believe for a little while longer." 


End file.
